


Cookie Eating Contest

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Growth, Penis Growth, Planet-Fucking, astronomical hyper, excessive cum, hyper penis, no seriously she uses the earth like a fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Pauling and Olivia decide to challenge each-other to a cookie eating contest, with a unusual, and very lewd, twist.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cookie Eating Contest

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission involving Olivia and Pauling from TF2 eating cookies and growing to massive proportions. For this commission, I was told that, after they both reached building-size, I could make them as big as I wanted to. So I did. Enjoy!

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

Pauling and Olivia sat across from one-another at a small, round table, staring each-other down with daring gazes. Before them, on the table, lay only a large platter of benign-looking cookies, each one topped with a patch of purple frosting that both Pauling and Olivia were keen to recognize. To an outside observer, this display likely wouldn’t raise any major suspicions, but for Olivia and Pauling, the implications of that tray of cookies were very significant indeed. In an effort to settle their differences once and for all, both Pauling and Olivia had agreed to participate in a no-holds-barred cookie eating contest. Whoever proved capable of consuming more of the sweets would be crowned the victor, and earn themselves gloating privileges over the other participant for the foreseeable future. Eating that many cookies in one sitting was an impressive challenge in and of itself, but it was the unique nature of the cookies that would really spice up the competition, in more ways than one. Of course, before that could happen, the contest would have to officially begin, something Pauling was more than willing to initiate.

“Go!” shouted Pauling, immediately grabbing a large handful of cookies from the pile in front of her. Olivia did the same, scooping up as many cookies as she could onto her side of the table and proceeding to eat them as fast as possible. Both girls scarfed down as many cookies as they could, hastily eating one after the other while their hands kept scrambling for more. Their hasty eating wasn’t just out of a desire to win the contest. Both girls knew exactly what the cookies would end up doing to their bodies if they continued to eat them, and, consequently, knew that they had to eat as many as possible before their feasting became almost entirely unfeasible.

 _“Nngh…_ it’s starting already!” Olivia exclaimed with a mouth full of half-chewed cookie. Already, she could feel the effects of the sweets on her body. Her flaccid cock was starting to rapidly chub up in her clothes, growing longer and thicker by the second. Her balls began to fatten in a similar fashion, swelling alongside her penis. As she reached for more cookies, Olivia took notice of how her hands and arms appeared to be quite larger than usual, and her line of sight had risen since she had sat down. What was happening to her body was clear enough, but she wasn’t about to let these changes get in the way of her victory.

“I’m feeling it too. Damn, these act fast,” Pauling commented. At the same time as Olivia, Pauling felt her own genitals growing at an alarming rate, causing her to pitch a tent in her pants within seconds. The rest of her clothes grew tighter as Olivia, the table, and the cookies all seemed to be getting somewhat smaller. Of course, the chance of this actually happening was extremely unlikely. The more plausible explanation was that Pauling herself was actually getting bigger. Much bigger, at that.

“C’mon, c’mon… _a-ahh!”_ Olivia’s hands paused for only a brief moment as an unexpected orgasm temporarily interrupted her rapid cookie gorging. Shortly after exploding inside of her pants, Olivia’s cock exploded out of them, as well, freeing itself from its cloth prison and thumping loudly against the underside of the table. It had taken only a few moments for Olivia’s cock and balls to grow to more than three times their original size, and the rate of their expansion looked to just be on the cusp of getting started. Her rapidly-growing torso and arms were quickly ripping apart her top, and the rest of her clothes didn’t appear to be holding up any better, either. Looking across the table, she could see that Pauling was in a similar situation. Most of her clothing had already been torn away, and her package had long since broken free, now sticking firmly out in front of her.

“Hehe, I knew you’d be the first to cum. Can’t last for more than a minute when you’re… _nngh,”_ Pauling’s speech was suddenly interrupted when another surge of growth shot through her, the weight of her towering body causing the chair underneath her to buckle and break apart. Pauling hit the ground with a harsh thud, her swelling up further and lurching over both Olivia and the table. Enormous, thick squirts of precum launched of the tip and splattered against the floor, making Pauling gasp and brace against the floor with her hands. “O-Ooh! N-No! Not this soon! _**MMMF!”**_ Pauling put her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a loud moan as her cock spontaneously erupted and showered the surrounding area in thick semen. The table and plate of cookies were quickly knocked to the floor as Olivia’s growing body broke her chair, as well, causing her monolithic erection to flip the table over and spill its contents all over the ground. The cookies were quickly scattered within the small pool of cum that had formed underneath both Olivia and Pauling. As they both continued to grow at an accelerated pace, it became clear that eating any more of the cookies simply wouldn’t be possible with how unbelievably big they were both getting.

“G-Guess there’s no going back, now!” Olivia exclaimed as she began to brace against the ceiling with her hands, the distance between it and her head shrinking by the second. Pauling’s head and shoulders were already pressing firmly against the ceiling, shaking loose bits of plaster and rubble as the pressure continued to rapidly increase. The head of Olivia’s cock ended up hitting the ceiling before her actual head did, taking her by surprise somewhat. The sudden impact of the ceiling against the throbbing tip of her five-meter-long meat pole pulled another unexpected orgasm out of Olivia’s body, not as intense as her first, but still enough to make several more massive ropes of cum blast out of her and stain the ceiling white.

“We’re not gonna fit in here much longer…” said Pauling, feeling her back press tightly against the ceiling as the incessant growth of her body forced her to crouch lower and lower. Olivia was in a similar situation, with her erection creating harsh cracks and creases in the ceiling. As both girls grew larger and larger without end, the entire building shook as streams of rubble cascaded around them. In less than a minute afterward, it was all brought down.

_**CRASH!** _

As the ceiling caved in, Olivia and Pauling rose to their feet as their bodies surged with one final explosive cascade of growth. The structure crumbled around them as they climbed to incredible heights in a matter of seconds. The overwhelming sensations of growth coursing through their nearly ten-story-high bodies made both Olivia and Pauling orgasm instantly, their cocks filling the surrounding area with a white, sticky deluge. They continued to cum constantly as they continued to grow, their orgasms only faltering once the growth of their bodies seemed to slow. Both Olivia and Pauling ended up being truly enormous even after their growth was finished. Pauling was at least as tall as a skyscraper, and her cock, being more than half the size of her torso, was very befitting of her new scale.

“Ha! Yes! I won!” Pauling cheered, relishing in the fact that, even after they had both downed copious amounts of suspicious growth-inducing cookies, she was still taller than Olivia.

“Hmf! You might be taller, but I’m still the biggest where it counts!” Olivia retorted with a smirk, slapping her meaty cock against Pauling’s. While she was still shorter, Olivia’s penis had clearly received the fullest extent of the growth cookies’ effects. It was more than four times the size of Pauling’s cock, towering well over Olivia’s entire body and even reaching past Pauling’s head, with a pair of balls to match its enormity.

“Guess so… should we just call it a draw?” Pauling offered. Olivia hesitated to respond, still very intent on coming out of this as the girl that was the biggest in every way. She surveyed the surrounding area, noticing how the vast pools of ejaculate they had just created where attracting quite a bit of attention from the now ant-sized locals, especially the women. However, her interest in this phenomenon quickly disappeared once she spotted a tanker truck a short distance away. The sleek metal cylinder on the bed of the truck had the words _“P-FLUID”_ written on the side. It didn’t take Olivia much time to guess what it might be containing, and thankfully, it was just what she needed to completely beat out Pauling.

“I don’t think so!” Olivia exclaimed, stomping over to the truck and picking it up as easily as she would a toy replica. Tearing off the hatch of the tank, she held it up to hear mouth and started to gulp down gallon after gallon of the familiar substance.

“H-Hey! Wait a second!” Pauling cried, rushing over to stop Olivia from drinking her fill of the fluid. She swatted the truck out of her hands, causing it to crash into the ground a fair distance away from them. However, by the time she had done this, it was already too late. Olivia had consumed more than half of the entire tank, and the effects of the fluid on her body were already manifesting.

“Ooh! Yes! It’s happening again!” Olivia moaned eagerly, feeling her whole body tense up. The ground rumbled, and then, Olivia’s body began to grow at a rate utterly incomparable to the one before. Within seconds, she was more than triple Pauling’s height, and she only climbed higher from there. Pauling’s head turned upwards as the looming shadow of Olivia (and her enormous cock, nearly the size of a city block) darkened her surroundings. “Mmm!” Olivia’s voice boomed through the air as she rose higher than Pauling was even able to see. Clambering out of the way of Olivia’s feet and legs as they crushed and destroyed even more of the surrounding neighborhood, Pauling spotted the overturned tanker among the wreckage the not-so-little girl was creating.

“Oh no you don’t!” she cried, rushing for the tanker and grabbing it right as Olivia was about to crush it under her heel. Pauling put the tanker to her mouth, desperately sucking down the fluid that was still in it. She quickly finished it off, and within moments, that familiar sensation of growth returned to her body. “Mmf! Oh yes, more!” she moaned, crushing the metal tank in her hands and throwing it to the ground as she began to rapidly rise in height, too. Olivia kept pace with her, her head passing the clouds and towering over nearly everything in sight, but Pauling was determined to not let her get away with this. She tensed her whole body, trying to coax as much growth out of it as possible. As her head started to reach Olivia’s chest, she became hopeful. But, sadly, it wasn’t enough. As the growth started to slow back down, she realized that the amount of fluid left in the tanker wouldn’t be enough to make her surpass Olivia’s new size. Not even close.

 **“OOH!”** Olivia’s cry of pleasure echoed across the entire world as her cock exploded once again. A literal tsunami of her own spunk billowed forth from her city-cized cock head, obliterating nearly everything below her in an unstoppable deluge of sticky white fluid. As Olivia looked down at her own erupting cock, she saw numerous other women far, far below her, growing just like she was. Many of them were sporting truly impressive dicks, and most were unable to stop themselves from ejaculating everywhere as the ecstasy of growth overtook them. A smug look came over Olivia’s face as she observed this. Seeing these hordes of growing dickgirls, all larger than buildings, groveling under her own unmatched enormity, just added to her desire to get even bigger. Luckily, her growth hadn’t slowed down in the slightest yet. In fact, it seemed to just be getting started.

“Yes! Oh, _**YES!”**_ Olivia moaned, surging upwards yet again as her head breached the uppermost layers of the Earth’s atmosphere. She was easily more cock than girl, at this point, with her erection creating a looming eclipse over much of the landmass in front of her. It didn’t take long for Olivia to float upwards as the sheer unimaginable size of her body and endowments broke the pull of gravity. “Aah, I’m so horny, I need something to FUCK! Right NOW!” she bellowed, feeling her moon-dwarfing cock throb harder than it had ever throbbed in her entire life. As she floated in space, Olivia turned and looked down on the planet that had previously seemed so large to her, now about the size of a beach ball compared to her own body. Seeing the vast oceans of semen (and hordes of growing, yet nearly-invisible, futa women occupying them) covering large swaths of the planet suddenly gave her an idea for how to pleasure her astronomical package. “Hehe… I know what to do…” Olivia said with a giggle. Turning towards the Earth, she positioned the tip of her cock directly near the equator and, with a loud grunt, thrust forward. Massive quakes shook the entire world as Olivia’s unstoppable penis pierced right through the rocky composite of the Earth, her shaft drilling right to the very center of the planet. The scalding-hot magma churning around her cock felt like a very pleasant warmth to Olivia, and the internal texture of her planetary onahole easily created one of the best sensations she had ever felt. “Mmmf! It’s perfect!” she moaned, pulling her cock out only to thrust it back in again, then again, then again. Completely oblivious to the unimaginable amounts of destruction she was causing to the surface, Olivia ruthlessly pounded the Earth with her growing cock. Every time she thrust inside it, she came, squirting load after load of cum into its core. The overwhelming amounts of pleasure made it almost impossible for Olivia to notice that the repeated orgasms she was experiencing were only making her grow faster. As her body, cock and balls continued to rapidly grow bigger, the Earth became smaller and smaller in comparison to the incredible astronomical size of Olivia. This, in turn, made its interior feel even tighter around Olivia’s cock, which only added to her pleasure, making her cum and grow more. “Ooh! It’s getting so much better!” Olivia moaned. With the Earth now barely the size of a basketball compared to her, Olivia no longer had to hug and thrust against it. She grabbed it with both hands, and started to rapidly pump the splintering planet up and down her swollen shaft. It didn’t take long for her to break through the other side of the planet, sending massive chunks of rock and magma flying off into space. Her cock continued to bust nut after nut with every stroke, spilling unspeakable volumes of her seed out into the void. However, even against these constant, repeating orgasms, Olivia still felt something building inside of her. An impossibly-strong warmth that signaled the approach of something truly, truly amazing. “M-More! I-I’m almost there!” Olivia moaned, fucking the Earth with all her might. The planet was falling apart, mere moments away from being completely annihilated by Olivia’s dick, but luckily, Olivia was very close to exploding, as well. As her cock spewed forth a milky nebula with no end in sight, Olivia closed her eyes and pounded the Earth as hard as she possibly could, bringing herself right to the edge of what was most likely the ultimate climax. “H-Here it comes…!” Olivia moaned, feeling the heat well up more and more in her body, until finally…

_**BOOM!** _

In a single instant, everything exploded. Olivia’s cock quadrupled in size in less than a second, immediately shattering the remains of the Earth as it grew exponentially. The rest of Olivia’s body followed suit, causing her to dwarf the entire solar system in less than a second, as well. All of this was paired up with what was easily the strongest orgasm Olivia had ever experienced, wracking her brain with incomprehensible amounts of pleasure as she outgrew the galaxy after only a few seconds more. Her cock erupted endlessly as she grew, filling the universe with more spunk than it could possibly hold. There was no end in sight for the exponential growth of Olivia’s cock, balls and body, and as she grew exponentially, the pleasure of her growth (and endless hyper-orgasm) grew exponentially, as well. It seemed as though she would never stop growing or cumming, and as she burst forth from the confines of the entire universe itself, that became vividly clear to Olivia herself. Overall, she felt deeply pleased with how things had turned out. Not only had she triggered a cascading loop that would make her grow and cum for the rest of forever, but, more importantly, she had won the cookie eating contest by a landslide, and that alone made this all worth it.


End file.
